Stone Arcs
by Blue Teller
Summary: A funny set of dialogues based on each character's arc in the series. Just pure fun. Enjoy!


**Character arcs for (best) characters in Dr Stone**

* * *

**1\. Senku Ichigami**

Senku, 5 years old: I'm going to space

Teacher: That's a nice dream for the future

Senku: Silence fool, I meant now

Teacher: How?

Senku: Science

Teacher: But...

Senku: IT'S ALL ABOUT SCIENCE

**2\. Taiju Oki**

Taiju: I'm gonna confess to Yuzuriha even if it kills me!

Senku: How will you confess if you're dead?

Taiju: EARNESTNESS

Taiju: *proceeds not to tell her because reasons*

**3.** **Yuzuriha Ogawa**

Yuzuriha: *wakes up*

Senku: Alright, so there's this murderer-

Yuzuriha: I have no idea what's going on but I shall risk my life anyway

Senku: Darn it Yuzuriha, how am I supposed keep up my tsudere only-cares-about-science act with people like you around!?

**4\. Tsukasa Shishio**

Tsukasa: Old people suck. I'm gonna revive only the young and pretty

Senku: Nah, I'm a nerd. Gotta catch 'em all

Tsukasa: ...Then perish

**5\. Kohaku**

Kohaku: Men are all idiots

Senku: Hey, I'm not

Kohaku: You may be intellectually smart but you're still blunt as hell you socially-challenged moron

**6\. Kinrou**

Kinrou: Rules are rules

Senku: Here have this golden spear

Kinrou: ...ok. But it's not like I like it or anything

Kohaku: Now we're gonna use it to channel lightning

Kinrou: NOOOOO-!

**7\. Ginrou**

Ginrou: I want a spear too

Kinrou: Rules are rules

*spear gets destroyed*

Ginrou: HA SERVES YOU RIGHT

Ginrou: *gets wrecked*

**8\. Chrome**

Chrome: I'm the smartest Sorcerer in the world!

Senku: E=MC^2

Chrome: *chrome. exe is not responding*

**9\. Gen Asagiri**

Senku: Join the Kingdom of Science

Gen: Hmm I dunno

Senku: We got cola

Gen: ALRIGHT THEN I'M IN

**10\. Ruri**

Ruri: I shall marry the winner of the tournament

Senku: *wins the tournament*

Everyone: Huh?

Senku: Ok sure why not, now give me wedding booze

Everyone: Huh?!

Senku: Ok thanks now give me divorce

Everyone: HUH!?

**11\. Suika**

Suika: I wanna be useful

Everyone: You're a watermellon

Suika: I'm a MELON LORD SUPER DETECTIVE

**12\. Old Man Kaseki**

Senku: Look at this cool shiny stuff we got, you wanna craft some?

Kaseki: Y'all can no force me to nuttin'

Senku: We're incompetent

Kaseki: *rips clothes* Anything you can do I CAN DO BETTER

(Major Alex Luis Armstrong: *approves*)

**13\. Byakuya Ishigami**

Byakuya: I shall be what no protagonist's father in anime has ever been

Audience: Not absent?

Byakuya: No, a legitimate good father figure

*Byakuya wins the Best Anime Father Awards, 2019*

* * *

**BONUS:**

**1\. Senku & ****Taiju**

Senku: We shall be the new Adam and Eve of this world

Taiju: ...But, Yuzuriha?

Senku: I MEANT THAT METAPHORICALLY YOU OAF

**2 Tsukasa Shishio**

Tsukasa: I shall bring back only the pure-hearted to his untainted paradise!

Tsukasa: *proceed to recruit stereotypical high school bullies and Gen*

**3\. Kohaku & Kinrou**

Senku: We're gonna cheat to win the tournament

Kinrou: That's against the rules! Right, Kohaku?

Kohaku: Cheating is fine

Kinrou: *despair* But... but rules!

**4\. Kinrou**

Kinrou: I'm not telling anyone about my blurry eye disease because male pride

Kinrou: *enter epic melon helmet sequence*

*later*

Kinrou: *gets normal glasses* Now I'm officially this series' Glasses Guy

(Tenya Iida: Welcome to the club, my fellow secondary character!)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This is the first time I posted anything related to Dr Stone. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I made some references to other animes, but I'm pretty sure it's obvious which ones.**

**So, those are some highlights from the show up to episode 17 of season 1. I gotta say, I really like this show. It's not perfect, but definitely something I'll be watching more in the future, and I've learned more science from it than in a semester of my actual school. So you have to admit this show does something right. What were some of your favorite moments? Please let me know!**

**Thank you for reading, please review, follow and add to favorites if you can, but most importantly - read on and enjoy, for SCIENCE! :D**


End file.
